


Smile

by birdsareblooming



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Childhood, Children, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Goats, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Siblings, Smile, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Summary: Comments are greatly appreciated!!
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!

Asriel didn’t know as much about Chara as he’d like. He didn’t know why they’d fallen down, why they seemed to hate their own kind with a burning passion, or why they acted the way they did.

Sometimes they would be having pleasant conversation or be in the middle of a fun game and Chara would freeze, look down, and excuse them-self for no reason. Asriel had asked if he said something wrong, his parents had warned him about saying things that may be offensive to humans, but Chara said he didn’t say anything wrong, and every time they left he was talking about something completely different. Asriel couldn’t recognize any pattern, and it was frightening him.

Everyone had their own way of responding, reacting, talking and moving, it’s what made them special. For no reason he could find Asriel was hyper focused on recognizing people’s little quirks and interests and speaking patterns. 

Chara had been a welcome change. They spoke so differently, so quiet and shy, and in a very different accent, almost similar to his mom’s old-fashioned one. They moved in short strides, always looking around them and covering their weak points with their arms or hands. They always had their head low, eyes covered, and hardly smiled. Of course there were a lot of people who were sad in the underground, lack of sunlight gets to you even if you’ve never known it, but for a reason Asriel only felt deep in his stomach, Chara’s was different. 

No frowning, no smiling, The perfect in between to hide all emotion. And from what Asriel deducted, usually people hide emotions they didn’t want to feel, mainly, the bad ones. 

His main point of reference was himself, whenever he was scared or angry because of his parents he always hid it, because he didn’t want them to get mad or worry. So he could only assume Chara was doing a similar thing.

The only times Asriel saw them smile was in short bouts after a joke or loving comment, and they smiled slightly when talking, but it was always those conversations that they left.

Asriel couldn’t think of a logical reason to hide one’s happiness, no matter how hard he tried. Only good things come from feeling love and joy, why would you want to bury those emotions deep down with the bad ones?

Asriel so desperately wanted to talk to Chara about it, but every time when he started and Chara looked at him with their big eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Chara never minded though.

Asriel would usually wonder how he and Chara got along so well. They were complete opposites, a human and a monster. One who showed none of their emotions, and him, who showed it too much. 

Chara was always confused at how much he cried, they always tilted their head and confronted, or jeered playfully, but they never seemed to understand it. Asriel didn’t understand how Chara sometimes couldn’t cry. They were helping his mom cook dinner once and Chara cut their finger, that was the first time Asriel had seen real blood, and while he started freaking out Chara remained completely calm, until they hopped down, and grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around their finger like it was nothing. Even though they were different species, knife cuts hurt Asriel a good lot, and there usually at least a few tears. 

Chara was a mystery, but a mystery Asriel had to get to the bottom of. They were his siblings after all, he wanted to help as much as he could. He wanted to see them happy.

Asriel had finally built up the courage. Chara and him decided to go picnicking in a grassy place outside of New Home, where you could see the stars, and Asriel was todally, 100%, most definitely, maybe, possibly, kinda thinking about doing it. 

He didn’t want them to run away again, but he just needed the courage. 

The had reached the best spot on the blue grass, and Chara plopped down the picnic basket. Asriel laid out the blanket and jumped onto it, patting the ground next to him for Chara to sit. They hesitated, but sat down. 

“So!” He said, grabbing the basket and opening it, “I brought lots of treats…” He pulled some sandwiches, “Mom made me bring these because ‘we have to be healthy’, but I snuck some stuff in.” He dug through the sandwiches and pulled out a box of cinnibuns, and, under that, Asriel pulled out some brand-name chocolate, absolutely beaming. “A little bird told me you love these.”

Chara smiled embarrassed, hid their face in their sleeve and timidly grabbed the chocolate bars. 

Embarrassed smiles weren’t real smiles in Asriel’s opinion. Real smiles were when you just have to show joy on your face. Embarrassment wasn’t a smile, it wasn’t a show of happiness. 

Asriel, unsatisfied, fell onto his back, feeling grass weave in-between his fur. 

Chara, stood sitting, before Asriel patted the ground, and they laid down next to him. 

“They say not all of these stars have been named.” he said. “And same with constellations they’re always looking for new ones.”

“Do they move?”

“Huh?” 

“Well…” Chara said, quietly, “On the surface the sky moved, so the stars would move too.”

“As far as I know they don’t move though that would be cool as heck.”

“Shhh!” Chara said, jokingly, “Toriel might hear!” 

Asriel laughed. 

Chara echoed, before the laughter died. “You know…” They said, timidly, “one meaning of ‘Chara’ is ‘dog star’.”

“Woah really? But you’re not a dog?”

Chara snorted. “It’s just a name meaning, it doesn’t have to apply.”

“I wonder what Asriel means…”

“It means your dad sucks at names.” Chara laughed. “Sorry.”

“No you’re right.” he snickered. “He knows.” Asriel stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How your name means dog star.'' he said. “That’s like if Asriel meant ‘human pillow.’”

“Things are named after things all the time, it’s nothing new.”

“I know, but still.” He thought, then pointed up. “Pick your favorite.”

“Huh?”

“Go on, pick one.” 

Chara scanned the sky, and pointed up. “That one?”

“Hm, I think that one’s taken.”

“That one?”

“Perfect!” 

Asriel went silent, smiling to himself.

“Uhm…”

“Oh!” Asriel said. “Sorry, zoning out, I wanted to name the star ‘Chara’.” 

Chara went deadly silent, their face turned away. “Excuse me.” they sat up. “I...forgot something, I-I’ll go get it-”

“-Please don’t go.”

Chara whipped around, looking at Asriel, his eyes already wet. 

“I…” he sniffed, “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong…”

Chara gasped. “Nonononono-” They patted Asriel’s head. “-You didn’t do anything wrong I just…” They’re eyes flitted around, as if looking for an answer. “I’m fine I just-”

“You’re clearly not fine!” Asriel said. “You don’t act like anyone who is!!” 

“I do not act like anyone here!” In this small sentence Asriel could already notice Chara taking on his mother’s way of speaking, “I’m not...” They lowered their head, taking deep breaths, before raising it again, their face wet. “I am not...like…”

“Like me?” he said. “Not a monster?”

Chara nodded faintly. 

“So? A brain’s a brain and a heart’s a heart. You running away when given compliments isn’t normal, no matter your soul.”

Chara was silent. Their hair tumbled over their face, and a shadow covered their eyes. 

Asriel never liked it when he couldn’t see Chara’s face, although practically expressionless, it was easier to see the small glimpse of a smile.

Chara started laughing. Asriel couldn’t tell if something was funny, or if they were pranking them, but it wasn’t a normal laugh.   
Asriel, cautiously, placed his paw under Chara’s chin, and raised their head up. 

There were tears running down their face, deluding the freckles, and the rim of their eye was red, complimenting their eye color in a terrible way. 

They were smiling, but it wasn’t a real smile. They almost looked in pain. 

“You don’t…” They said, spitting it out like they didn’t want to say it, but had to, “There’s a lot you do not understand.”

“Then help me understand!” Asriel could feel the tears already flowing down his face. “I want to help you! I want to heal you! I hate seeing you in pain!”

“I do not…” Chara let out a huge sob, followed by pained laughter. “I don’t deserve your love!” They fell into a deep cry, something Asriel had never seen before. They were a wreck. Coughing and crying and laughing and pushing away from Asriel’s embrace and pulling themselves in. 

Asriel pet their head as Chara did for him, until they calmed down enough for him to speak.

“Of course you deserve it.” he said.   
Chara’s crying doubled. “But I don’t!” They cried. “I’m a terrible child, the only thing I’m good at is hurting people.”

“No! No! No! Of course not!”

Chara looked right at Asriel, and almost screamed in a raspy voice, “Why do you think I walked up a dangerous mountain in the first place?”

Asriel held his breath.

“Because…” They sputtered, “because everyone in the village was right… I can’t do anything but cause harm and destruction. It was better.” They laughed painfully, falling into Asriel’s sweater, already wet with tears. “It is better if i’m not…”

Asriel lifted their head up again, and smiled. “Of course you deserve love!” he said.“You’re kind and strong and...I mean...love isn’t supposed to be deserved right?” He laughed. “Parents don’t just, not love their babies until they’re useful or do something. They love their babies as soon as they’re there. Because that’s real love. Unconditional love.” 

“But-”

“You’re so important Chara.” Asriel said. “There’s rumors and… well, you’re truly one of a kind.” He started petting their hair again, making it even messier than it was, but neither of them cared. “And if it counts, you seem to trust my judgement. And I love you.” 

Chara sat up, wiped their tears, not that it helped, and looked up at the stars. 

“I do trust your judgement.” They said, in their usual blank voice, their face turned away from Asriel. “Do you trust mine?”

“Of course. You’re very smart.” 

Chara nodded, ending looked back down at the grass. Without looking they grabbed the chocolate bar, opened it, and shoved it in their mouth. When they finished, Chara stood up, wiped their face again, then turned to Asriel. 

“I love you too, Asriel.” They said. “You’re truly...too good...for me.”

Asriel got up, and gave Chara a big hug. They felt Chara’s red hair brushing against the back of his head. They stood, until Chara raised their arms, and returned the hug.

The stood there for a while, until Asriel let his grip fall. He moved to walk away, Until Chara grabbed his sweater.

“Can...can we go a little longer?”

Asriel fell back into the hug, and continued, smiling to himself.

In the mere moment in-between the hugs, Asriel had seen Chara’s face.

They were smiling.

And it was real.


End file.
